Regrets
by MysteryGirl5
Summary: Miles Away....Two People think of the way things Could Have been...And Probably Should have been...X2 Rogue/Pyro...*ITS FINISHED*
1. Nothing

Title: Regrets Author: MysteryGirl 

Rating: PG-13 because angsty Johnny has potty mouth.J

Summary: Miles away…two people reflect on what could have and maybe should have been.

Pairing: John/Marie

Spoilers: X2

 Author's Note: Next is Johnny and then another Rogue.
    
    **_Try to forget you,_**
    
    **_But without you I feel nothing._**
    
    **_Don't leave me here, by myself._**
    
    **_I can't breathe._**
    
    **_I run to you,_**
    
    **_Call out your name,_**
    
    **_I see you there, father away. .~Evanescence_****__**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

She stood at the foot of his bed trying to keep the tears from rolling down her face. It hadn't been touch since the last time he laid in it, the maroon comforter tossed aside in the rush to escape as the soldiers attacked.

"Oh John," she whispered.

"Marie?" asked Bobby as he exited the bathroom "Ready to go to dinner?"

She smiled sadly.

"I'm kinda tired," she whispered "I'm just gonna go to bed."

"You sure?" he asked, "I can bring you something."

She smiled again.

"I'm fine, Bobby," she whispered "Its been a long coupla days and I'm just tired."

He nodded and kissed her temple.

"All right," he said smiling "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course," she replied hugging him.

See you tomorrow, she thought as she left his room. She wondered when Bobby would stop worrying about who would leave him next; First his parents, then John.

"You all right? Rogue?" asked Ororo as she walked past.

"What? Oh, yeah…I'm fine." She replied absentmindedly.

"If you ever need to talk," said Ororo.

"I know," exclaimed Rogue.

Ororo smiled kindly and placed a comforting hand on the young girl's shoulder. Rogue smiled at her and tugged her jacket closer to her.

"Bye 'Ro," she whispered.

She walked into her room and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it empty. No halfhearted attempts by her friends to cheer her up. Just her and the absolute nothingness she felt inside. As She looked around something caught her eye, with a shaking hand she lifted up the small silver frame.

_"Open mine," whispered John in her ear._

_She shivered slightly and smiled up at him._

_"Jube? Hand me Johnny's present?" she asked._

_Laughing slightly she opened the gift wrapped in bright red paper. Insides box was a delicate silver picture frame._

_"It's gorgeous," she whispered._

_"Look at the picture," he said._

_She pulled a stray piece of wrapping paper and looked at the paper._

_"Well?" asked Bobby as he exchanged glares with John._

_"Do you remember that dance last year?" replied Rogue between her giggles "Where we all had are dates chosen for us? And we had to dress as half a couple then find our date that way?"_

_Bobby nodded; he had been Kitty's date and had been forced to wear tights and goofy shorts as the Romeo of Romeo and Juliet._

_"It's of Johnny and I as Peanut Butter and Jelly," laughed Rogue._

She could barely see the picture through her tears. She wiped her tears away and looked at it. We looked so happy, she thought, John in his ridiculous brown suit, her in a short-sleeved purple dress with matching purple gloves.

"So happy," she whispered.

She could feel the anger inside her build as she stared at his smiling face.

"GOD DAMN YOU!" she yelled as she chucked the picture across the room.

She sat down on the floor and placed her head in her hands. She had cared so much for him; maybe even loved him and he left her. Maybe though, she thought, I deserved this. 

_She kissed him again through the scarf._

_"Stop," he whispered pushing her away._

_"Why?" she asked._

_"We can't do this anymore," he whispered "I can't do this anymore."_

_"What?" she asked taking his face in his hands._

_"I can't take you coming here and making me think that I have a chance with you, then seeing you down there with the crown prince of Mutant High," he replied turning away._

_"What are you saying?" _

_"I'm saying you have to make a choice. You can't have Bobby as your boyfriend and me as your secret." He whispered as he walked away" I can't do this any more, Marie. I don't like secrets and I don't like hurting Bobby, He's my best friend."_

_"Didn't stop you from coming after his girlfriend," she yelled as she raced to catch up with him._

_"Fuck you, Princess," he hissed._

She had messed up her whole relationship with him. She thought she could have it all; Bobby, the sweet one and John, the passionate one. 

_"What are you doing?" asked Rogue as she walked into his room._

_"Getting ready for a date," replied John._

_"With who?"_

_"Jubilee."_

_He looked at her and smirked._

_"Did you think I would wait forever for ya?" he asked pulling his dark brown leather coat on._

She had always thought that she would have another chance to explain, to tell him how much he meant to her.

"But…I guess I never will," she whispered sadly.
    
    ****
    
    ****


	2. Crimson

Title: Regrets

Author: MysteryGirl

Rating: PG-13 Because Angsty Johnny has a potty mouth.

Summary: Miles away…two people reflect on what could have been and maybe should have been.

Pairing: John/Marie

Spoilers: X2

Author's Note: Here's Johnny...Shorter than Rogue's but…more soon. Oh and ignore the two lines at the top…damn formatting.

**__**

Even though I'd be sacrificed, 

You won't try for me, not now. 

Though I'd die to know you love me, 

I'm all alone. 

Isn't someone missing me? ~Evanescence

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He shivered slightly and wrapped his jacket tighter around him. He hated being cold, being cold reminded him of Bobby and thinking about Bobby reminded him of her. Her being Marie, the tragic deadly love of his life, the girl who had chosen his best friend instead of him.

__

He felt like he stepped in some twisted dream world. She had written the note to him, meet me at our spot it had said and that's what he done. He thought she was going to tell him that she had chosen him. That she had had finally seen how he was so much better for her than Bobby.

"What's up Guys?" he asked forcing his voice to reach above the whisper.

The two stopped kissing and looked up at him in shock.

"John!" yelled Bobby "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just looking for Pete," he whispered "Sorry to interrupt."

"Its no problem, man," said Bobby "Pete is with Kitty."

He smiled weakly at Bobby then looked at Rogue, his heart sank to his stomach as the crimson scarf he had given her slipped from her hand.

"Bye guys," he whispered.

He wondered if she missed him.

"Probably not," he whispered flicking his lighter open and closed.

He laid back on his sleeping bag and closed his eyes.

__

"Why do you do this to yourself?" asked Kitty.

"Huh? What?" he asked.

Kitty laughed in spite of her worry. Taken his hand in hers, she looked at him.

"Seriously Johnny," she said "You have to stop this."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he whispered.

He feigned innocence but knew what she was talking about. Kitty was his best friend after Bobby and a smart girl to boot.

"Liar."

He looked over at Rogue and Bobby who sat on the couch hand in hand watching some random movie. He looked away and returned his attentions to Kitty.

"Why couldn't I fall for you?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

He leaned over and brushed a stray hair off her face.

"She's stupid," Kitty said squeezing his hand "Who wouldn't want a charmer such as you?"

He laughed and kissed her hand.

"Thanks Kit," he said.

"Anytime Johnny."

He understood Marie's choice as much as it pained him to admit. Bobby Drake was a nice guy and Marie deserved a nice guy. Not an asshole like him, who had a horrible temper and who liked to push people's buttons.

"I fucking blew up cop cars," he whispered.

__ __ **__**


	3. A chance

Title: Regrets

Author: MysteryGirl

Rated: PG-13

Summary: Miles Away…Two people think about the way things could have been and probably should have been.

**__**

Now that I know what I'm without,

You Can't Just Leave me.

Breathe into me and Make me Real~Evanescence

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kitty?" asked Rogue nervously "Can we talk?"

Kitty sighed heavily and looked up from the book she was reading. Ordinarily she would make a snide comment and dismiss the older girl but she could see the pain in Rogue's eyes.

"Sure," she whispered.

Rogue sat down and buried her face in her hands.

"Does he know?" asked Kitty.

"Who? What?" asked Rogue confused.

"Bobby, Does he know that you have feelings for Johnny?" 

Ordinarily Rogue would deny it, tell Kitty she was crazy, How could she have feelings for a guy who switched sides? Not this time, Rogue was tired and Kitty was….right.

"No," whispered Rogue.

"You have to tell him," said Kitty sympathetically.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Rogue sighed.

"I don't want to lose him," she replied "I love him."

Kitty took Rogue's gloved hand in hers and smiled.

"Believe it or not, I understand," she said "Loving Bobby makes you feel safe."

"I tried to make it work, I wanted it to work."

"I know."

"I just miss him so much," Rogue whispered wiping a tear from her eye.

"You and me both sister," exclaimed Kitty nudging Rogue slightly.

Rogue laughed slightly then grew serious.

"What I'm I gonna do?" she asked.

Kitty looked around the rec room then back at Rogue.

"I've been visiting John since he left," she whispered.

Rogue looked at her in shock.

"You can't tell anyone," continued Kitty.

Rogue nodded.

"He called me the day of Jean's memorial and asked to see me."

Rogue's mind was swimming. Kitty had seen John, had he asked about her? Did he even miss her?

"Yes," said Kitty smiling "He asked about you."

"telepathic now?" asked Rogue smiling.

"Nope…Just smart."

Rogue laughed.

"Well…back to my point," exclaimed Kitty "I was supposed to see him today. Bring some of his stuff I had been taking care of for him. Would you like to take my place?"

"Yes," replied rogue with hesitation.


	4. Excite

Title: Regrets 

Author: MysteryGirl 

Rating: PG-13 because angsty Johnny has potty mouth.

Summary: Miles away…two people reflect on what could have and maybe should have been.

Pairing: John/Marie

Spoilers: X2

**__**

Where has my heart gone 

Trapped in the eyes of a stranger 

I want to go back to 

Believing in everything ~Evanescence

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He pushed a strand of sopping wet hair behind his ear and squinted to see through the rain.

"Marie?" he whispered.

He quickened his pace towards the gazebo that he had been meeting Kitty at for the past couple of weeks.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey yourself," he replied.

She twisted her scarf around her gloved fingers and he just stared. He had forgotten how beautiful she was. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked leaning against a post "Wheres Kitty?"

"I wanted to see you," she whispered.

"Why?"

"I missed…miss you." she exclaimed looking at him.

His heart jumped.

"This is the part where you tell me that you missed me," she said nervously.

"Of course I missed you," he said sitting on the table next to her "I've never kept my feelings for you a secret."

He took her hand and smiled sadly.

"It never really mattered, did it?"

"Of course it did," she said.

"You chose Bobby, not me."

It had torn him apart to see them together and as much as he would like to think that he joined Magneto solely based on principles, a part of him knew it was because he simply didn't want to hurt anymore.

"You scare me," she whispered.

"Why?" he asked.

"You're fearless, John," she replied.

He snorted.

"right…Fearless."

"Would you let me finish?"

"Sorry, g'head."

"Bobby is careful and he makes me feel safe."

"And me?" he asked.

"You excite me, you make my heart pound."

She smiled at him sheepishly.

" I excite you?" he asked grinning.

She slapped him lightly.

"Yeah," she replied.

He leaned over and kissed her hard on the lips. He relished the feel of her mutations insistent tug, its powers doing everything that its owner had already done.

"You," he whispered in her ear "Make my head spin."


	5. Happy Endings

Title: Regrets 

Author: MysteryGirl 

Rating: PG-13 

Summary: Miles away…two people reflect on what could have and maybe should have been.

Pairing: John/Marie

Spoilers: X2

**__**

We're leaving here tonight 

There's no need to tell anyone 

They'd only hold us down 

So by the mornings light 

We'll be half way to anywhere 

Where love is more than just your name ~Evanescence

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue looked around her empty dorm room then down at the bag that sat in her bed. She smiled brightly when a knock sounded at her window.

"Hi!" she whispered.

"Hi Sweetheart," whispered John.

She grabbed his hand and helped him through the window.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Movie night," she replied "Some lame superhero movie sequel is playing at the Duplex."

He laughed and kissed her hand.

"And why isn't the lovely Marie attending said movie night?"

"I'm sick," she said coughing slightly.

He laughed at the pathetic coughing.

"Heartbreaking," he said laughing "Is anyone here?"

"Just Logan."

He saw the sadness in her eyes and wrapped his arms around her.

"You don't have to go," he whispered in her ear.

He knew how much Logan meant to her. The older man was so much of who she was.

She pulled away from him slightly and smiled.

"Yes…I do," she whispered.

He kissed her gently.

"Ready?" he asked.

She bit her lip and nodded. He took her hand and grabbed her bag from the bed.

"We going out the window?" she asked.

"Yep, adventure starts here," he replied laughing climbing out the window first.

Rogue stopped and looked around.

"You coming?" asked John holding out his hand.

She smiled and placed her hand in his.

"What's this?" asked Peter Rasputin as he sat on Bobby's bed.

Bobby rubbed his eyes and shrugged. The movie had been long and all he wanted to do was see Rogue and then go to bed.

"It's for you," said Pete as he handed Bobby the envelope.

Bobby's hands began to tremble when he saw the familiar writing on the front of the envelope. He breathed in and then pulled out the letter.

**__**

Dear Bobby,

By the time you read this letter, I'll already be gone. As much as I wanted to be the girlfriend you deserve, I think you always knew that my heart wasn't in it. You are an amazing guy and you deserve an equally amazing girl. You taught me so much and helped me grow up. I don't think I will ever be able to repay you. Give everyone my love and take care of yourself.

Love Always,

Marie.

"Did you steal this car?" asked Rogue as she looked around the tiny sports car.

"Nope, Magneto gave it to me." he replied.

"Magneto, Huh," she said taking his hand.

"Yep, " he exclaimed "Life has a way of surprising even the most cynical."

She kissed his hand and smiled, lying her head against the cool leather.

"Yes…yes it does," she whispered.

Author's Note: Yeah….Happy Ending. So anyone want to read a sequel…About Johnny and Marie's adventure?


End file.
